Spencer's Suicide
by anonymous67890
Summary: A lost episode of iCarly called "Spencer's Suicide".


One night, I was staying up late and watching TV. Around 1:30 AM, the iCarly theme song started playing. iCarly was my favorite show at the time so I was eager to watch it. I thought it was kind of weird that it was airing in the middle of the night though but I shrugged it off.

Anyway, when the theme song played, I noticed something odd about it. Spencer was completely left out, like he wasn't in the show at all. I was confused as to why they would leave Spencer out of the theme song.

When the episode began, it showed Spencer slouching on his bed. He looked absolutely miserable, as if the actor who plays him was genuinely depressed. After about 15 seconds of seeing Spencer like this, he started crying. It wasn't the kind of crying you normally hear on TV; it was very intense and realistic. You could hear the actual pain in Spencer's voice. He continued to cry for the next few minutes. I was really disturbed at that point but I kept watching.

When Spencer was done crying, he looked over to his desk. The screen zoomed in on a pill bottle that was sitting on his desk. Once the screen zoomed in close enough to read the text on the bottle, it showed that it was a Prozac bottle. The show then switched to a scene where Spencer took one of the pills and then smiled and cheered. The idea of Spencer taking pills in order to be himself made me feel uncomfortable especially because mental disorders and antidepressants are more mature themes that obviously don't belong on a kid's show.

The show switched back to the original scene where Spencer was depressed. He let out a big sigh. The screen froze on him for a few seconds and then, it switched to a new scene where Spencer was at his desk with his Prozac bottle, a piece of paper and a pencil. Spencer gripped the pencil in his hand and a tear rolled down his face. Spencer wiped the tear from his face and started writing on the paper, reading out loud what he was writing.

"I can't take it anymore," Spencer said. As soon as he got that sentence out, a faint noise started playing in the background. It sounded like a child crying. The noise continued playing as Spencer continued writing. "My life has been horrible and hasn't gotten any better. My best friend, Socko, is my only friend and he's only my friend because he doesn't know any better. Both my dad and my granddad hate me because I dropped out of law school. They hate me so much they'd probably throw a party if I was dead."

Spencer stopped writing and talking and started crying again. The cries in the background started getting louder and it sounded like more children were starting to cry. One child even yelled, "He's gonna do it!". The children's cries got louder as Spencer kept writing and talking.

"My sister, Carly, probably wishes she had a normal brother instead of a weirdo like me. I get tormented all the time by some kid who's over half my age. I'm in my 30's and I still don't have a job or a girlfriend. I suck at being an artist because my sculptures are stupid and I always set them on fire. I'm nowhere near as good as my idol, Harry Joyner. He said he was jealous of me but I'm sure the only reason he said that was because he felt sorry for me. I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone at all by doing this but...I just can't live like this anymore." The children stopped crying once Spencer finished his final sentence. It was absolute silence except for him saying, "Goodbye..."

Spencer stood up, twisted off the lid on the Prozac bottle, dipped his head back and took several pills at a time until he finally swallowed them all. Then, after a few seconds, he clutched his stomach and vomited stomach bile. It was clear that his body was trying to cleanse itself from the overdose but it was no use. Spencer collapsed onto the floor and remained motionless until the screen slowly faded to black.

Needless to say, I was really scared after seeing that episode. I went onto my computer and tried looking for it online but no luck. The episode was truly disturbing and I hope it never airs on TV again.


End file.
